


Say Love

by WhispersOfSleeping



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dylan O'Brien - Freeform, F/M, M/M, dylan o'brien fluff, dylan o'brien smut, dylan o'brien x reader, stiles stilinski - Freeform, stiles stilinski fluff, stiles stilinski smut, stiles stilinski x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispersOfSleeping/pseuds/WhispersOfSleeping
Summary: Inspired by the song “Say Love” by James TW.Stiles and the reader have been dating a while and one night they get a little carried away in the back of the Jeep. Stiles almost blurts out what he’s thinking, but the reader stops him before he can finish.





	Say Love

“Y/N, I think that I’m in l-”

“Stiles, don’t,” you warned, cutting him off. His hips paused midthrust and part of you wished that you’d just kept your mouth shut, but the other part of you knew that you had to tell him. “Don’t say it.”

“What? You don’t even know what I was going to say,” he laughed, then frowned at your serious expression. You didn’t know for sure, but you could guess. You’d heard it before and you’d been in a similar situation before except that you hadn’t stopped the words from leaving the guy’s mouth. And sure, that guy hadn’t been Stiles. They were completely different people and there had never been a guy that could compare to Stiles and there never would be. You’d never cared for anyone as much as this one person. That’s why you had to say it. Once those words were out there, they couldn’t be taken back.

“Don’t say it. We’ve got plenty of time to say it later. Just not now, okay?” you questioned. You didn’t want to hear those words in the heat of the moment, when so many thoughts and feelings were rushing through your heads. When your supernatural life was forgotten and you were just two teenagers with no self control. ‘Lust’ and ‘love’ are not interchangeable and it was in moments like this one where that fact was forgotten.

“But I want you to know,” he argued. He desperately wanted to move, but you knew he wasn’t going to until you had finished this conversation.

“I just don’t want it to be something that you want to take back tomorrow, Stiles,” you said quietly. He furrowed his eyebrows at you.

“Why would I do that?” he questioned, pulling out completely as he hovered over top of you.

“Stiles,” you whined, lifting your hips in an attempt to draw his attention back to your previous actions before you’d opened your mouth.

“I’ve been wanting to say it to you for a while, you know?” he asked.

“Then tell me tomorrow in the library while we’re studying. Or tell me while we’re at lunch and I’m stuffing my face. Tell me randomly, not just because we’re having sex and we’re making each other feel really good and you think it’s the right moment,” you replied.

“Fine,” he said, his face set in determination as he pushed back inside you.

* * *

The next day, he did exactly as you’d asked.

He paused next to your first class like always and shot you his biggest smile. You gave him a small smile back, still half asleep. Your late night caused you to hit snooze a few too many times, leaving you with barely enough time to dress, make a cup of coffee, and get out the door. You were pretty sure that you had bags under your eyes and coffee breath and you knew that your clothes were wrinkly.

“You look amazing today, Y/N,” he said cheerily. Then added, “I love you.”

Before you could respond, he’d disappeared down the hall. So you were forced to sit through the whole class, trying to think of ways to respond, but he was nowhere to be found when you made your way to your second class.

In your chemistry class, he grinned at you from across the room as you put on your ugly goggles and began your project. Before you’d turned away though, you’d caught him mouthing something about ‘cute’ and that he loved you. He was out of the room before you’d even had a chance to give your paper to the teacher at the end of class.

He had lunch detention for missing so much time the previous week, so you didn’t get to see him then either. Your schedules prevented you from seeing each other the rest of the day until after practice.

When you were done with practice and heading back to the locker room to change, he finally caught up with you. Before you could fuss at him for disappearing all day, he’d pressed his lips to yours. You melted in the kiss, unable to stay mad at him.

He pulled away and pressed his forehead to yours.

“I love you when you’re tired and barely put together. I love you when you look silly. I love you when you’re just being absolutely unbearable. I love you when you’re stuffing your face full of food-sorry that I missed that chance, by the way. I promise I’ll make it up to you.- I love you when you’re gross and sweaty after practice. I even love you when you won’t let me say it when I’m in the middle of making love to you,” he said.

“Stiles,”  you started and he cut you off with loud ‘shhh’.

“I love you, and I’ll say it a million more times to make you understand. I’m not going anywhere and when I say it I mean it. They’re not just words to me,” he said, giving you another kiss.

“I love you too, Stilinski,” you laughed, pulling him in closer.


End file.
